


When I met you

by Krupka123



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: And Kevin (RK900) loves him for it, Just a pure fluff, Leo is a Nerd, M/M, Romance, They are the best boyfriends, mention of anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krupka123/pseuds/Krupka123
Summary: Kevin (the RK900 model) and Leo Manfred meet on the balcony of the Manfred's Mansion and they slowly fall in love.





	When I met you

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with this ship. Just...enjoy this fluff.
> 
> Thanks to my lovely [Lisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lisa/pseuds/Lisa_Lisa) for support and correction, my grammar is terrible.

Kevin, the RK900 android, walked onto the balcony and looked around him.   
Beneath him there was a small garden with beautiful lilies and roses, and then there were some other buildings surrounding the house, but it was quiet, and peaceful, no cars drove around and no parties were going on, and that suited him.   
And then he noticed a human sitting in the corner of the balcony. Leo Manfred, his scans indicated.

_Oh, so he is hiding here then._

His eyes were closed, and he leaned his back against the wall of the house. 

“Hello.” Kevin said, making him open his eyes and smile vaguely.

“So, you are hiding too?” Leo patted on the spot next to him, so Kevin sat there and nodded.

“Family reunions. Exhausting, right?” 

“Yes, it is.” 

Both of them, the human and the android, sat in silence until Leo spoke again.

“You know, I have been clean for a year now. I have a new life, I have a job, I feel better and I got rid of my aggressive behaviour, but I am still afraid to talk to my father, and still afraid to talk to Markus”, the man said suddenly, and Kevin looked at him, surprised that Leo shared this with him, but listened to every single word.

“This feels are still very new to me. I mean, my father is well, for now, so I should spend most of my time with him, but I am scared. I accepted Markus as my brother, he changed my way of thinking of androids, but I am scared. I am scared that I will blow it again and I just can’t help feeling...lost”, he finally looked at Kevin.

“Sorry, I don’t know why I am telling you this. We know each other for just an hour and-”

“I am scared too.” Kevin interrupted Leo, giving him the same vague smile.

“Ever since Connor finally woke us up, me and my other RK800 brothers, I had this sinking feeling that I am missing something. He was, and still is, so nice to me, to all of us. Our siblings found their purpose, every one of them, but I...I still don’t know. I was designed to be better than Connor in every way, to be a better detective, but all I can think of is how much better he is, and I will never be as good as him. I also don't want to be a detective, but at the same time what can I be? I don’t know what future I have and I feel lost too.” 

Kevin sigh and looked away from Leo. The man was quiet for a moment, and Kevin thought that he probably annoyed him.

But then Leo put his hands around him and hugged him.

Kevin froze on spot.

He didn’t expect that at all.

Leo’s hug was clumsy and awkward, but when the man felt like he had to do something, he did exactly that. It wasn't the best strategy, but to hell with it.

“Um…”, Kevin was shocked by the simple gesture.

“Sorry, I just thought that you needed a hug.” Leo said, letting him go and hiding his now slightly red face.

“Oh, no, it was...nice, I think.”, and then Leo started laughing and Kevin just...stared at him.

The man’s laugh and the light of the moon shining at his face somehow made Kevin’s artificial heart do ‘thump’ and confused him for a second, before he shook it off.

“What?”, he said, still looking at Leo.

“Nothing. You are cute, you know that?” 

Leo kept laughing and Kevin felt another ‘thump’ but shook it off again.

“No, I am not.” _You are. Wait, what?_

“Well, you are.” said Leo and stood up.

“Anyway, we should go back. And…”, he looked at Kevin, his eyes shining, “...thank you for sharing this moment with me.” 

He helped Kevin up, even though the android didn’t need any help, and walked towards the balcony door.

“Oh, I know you don’t drink coffee, but if you want to….I mean…talk again...”

Leo stumbled.

“I would love to meet with you again.”   
Kevin smiled, feeling a warmth spreading inside him.

“Great.” Leo said. 

“That is great.”

…

It was a really nice day, the sun was shining and even though it was winter and it was cold outside, it was still a nice weather.

It also was the day before Christmas, which Kevin still struggled to understand, but he felt festive either way, mostly because of Connor and his cheerful mood those days.

Connor was with Markus, both of them took a day off to be together. Hank was visiting his brother in DC, all of his brothers were busy with their own plans and so Kevin was alone. Again.

Which wasn't entirely true, because right now he was on his way to meet Leo. 

The two of them met for a couple of times, once in the cafe and once in the park. Both of that times were precious to Kevin, because he felt so warm and happy when Leo was around him. He was so beautiful and funny and lovely and if he could, he would kiss him already, but he was too afraid that Leo would turn him down, so he kept his distance.

Kevin put his hand into his pocket and squeezed a small box. He bought a gift for Leo, a necklace with a beautiful tree pendant. He was a little nervous. After all, they both said 'no gifts’ last time they talked, but Kevin couldn't help himself. It was too pretty and he just had to bring something to Leo.

It was the first time he came to visit him at home. They had to meet at the park, but Leo called him that he did not feel very well and that if he wanted, he could come at his apartment, so Kevin agreed.

He arrived, rang the bell and then walked in the house after the door buzzed.

The second floor.

His nervousness grew and he gulped a few times before he arrived to the door 209 and knocked.

When Leo opened his door, Kevin’s jaw dropped. Leo was wearing an oversized hoodie, jeans, his hair was messy, and he looked so, so cute.

“Hi beautiful.” Leo said, smiling at him and making a step back so that Kevin could come inside.

“Hi cutie”, iIt was the way of how they called each other. They felt so familiar after talking hours on the phone that even though they had seen each other three, now four times in real life, they were comfortable in the presence of each other.

Still, Kevin was somehow still in denial that Leo could feel anything more for him than just a friendship, even though Markus told him otherwise.

He stepped in and Leo closed the door, leading him into his living room.

It wasn't a big apartment. Living room and kitchen were linked in one big room, then there were a door probably leading to a bedroom and another smaller one, the bathroom. But it was cozy and Kevin liked it.

“Sit down, and make yourself comfortable, I will make some tea if you don't mind.” Leo pointed at the couch so Kevin sat there.

“Not at all.” Kevin put his coat next to him and looked at Leo again, watching the man shaking a little.

“You had another panic attack.”

“Yes, I...sorry, I didn't wanted to scare you…” but the android was on his feet again, walking into the kitchen, putting the cup of tea Leo was holding down and hugging him tightly. Leo put his hands around Kevin too.

“You should have told me, I would have been here sooner.” 

“I know, I just...I don't know”, the man sighed.

“But I am okay now, given the very handsome man is holding me in his arms in my kitchen.” 

Kevin chuckled.

“Asshole.” 

“Shut up.” 

Kevin let him go, so Leo took his tea and went around him, sitting on the couch. Kevin joined him.

“You don't have many accessories here, but that bookshelf is impressing.” he noted, looking around.

“Yeah, well, I am not that kind of guy who would love to decorate his home. But I sure love books.”

“Me too, it's cosier this way. Also, nice neighborhood. I noticed almost zero graffiti and no one was yelling or screaming, that is a plus.” 

Leo smiled and stretched, and Kevin tried not to stare.

“So, what are we going to do?” 

“Well, I wanted to watch a movie, are you in?”, Leo asked, still smiling at Kevin. _Why are you so cute?_

“I am in. What are we watching?”

Leo stood up and went to the bookshelf, where, besides the books, there were also some dvds. He picked one and put it into the dvd player.

“‘Ikaria XB 1’, from 1963. It's an old sci-fi movie, hope you don't mind. It's my favourite.” he got back to the couch and turned the TV on.

“I don't. I like sci-fi. Also, you must be the last person on earth who owns dvd player”, Kevin teased and Leo chuckled.

“Well, I have an old soul.”

“Oh, so you are also a poet.”

“Shut up.” 

The movie was interesting, and, while watching it, Leo gave Kevin a commentary about it, and Kevin just listened to him, admiring his passion about it. 

Somewhere in the middle of the movie, Leo lied down on Kevin's lap, and the android stroked his hair, realizing after a moment that Leo had fallen asleep. So he slowly took the TV controller from his hand and turned it off. Then he took Leo in his arms carefully and carried him into the small bedroom containing nothing more than a bed and a wardrobe.

He wanted to leave him alone in his bed, but Leo grabbed his hand and asked if he could stay with him.

So he did.

Lying behind the man, spooning him nervously, he was so close to him and it felt so good. Leo smelled nice and Kevin was so happy to be able to hold him. So much that he fell into sleep mode himself.

…

When he opened his eyes, Leo was gone. 

He got up from the bed and noticed it was dark outside. He walked into the kitchen where Leo cooked dinner and when he spotted the android, he smiled apologetically. 

“I didn't wanted to wake you up.” 

“You should, but that is okay.” 

Kevin walked to the couch where his coat was, and grabbed the small box from his pocket. It was late and he probably would need to leave soon, but he didn't want to leave without giving Leo his present.

“I got you something.” he said, when returned to Leo.

“I told you no gifts!”, Leo wanted to sound angry, but he was really touched by the fact that Kevin bought him something. The android gave him a small box and when he opened it, he gasped.

“Kevin...it's beautiful”, he said, now without even trying to hide how touched he really was.

“Let me just…” 

Kevin took the necklace and put it around Leo's neck. Leo gave him a strange look and then disappeared into his bedroom. He was back after a moment, holding something behind his back.

“My turn.” 

With that he put his hand over Kevin's head and kissed him on his cheek, blushing.

Kevin, shocked, looked up and saw a mistletoe. Then he looked back at Leo and something broke inside him.

He could not hold himself back anymore.

He grabbed Leo by his waist and kissed him softly and slowly. To his surprise, Leo just put his hands around his neck and kissed him back.

_Does that mean...that he…_

“Finally.” Leo said between kisses, reaffirming what Kevin was thinking.

They couldn't stop kissing. Kevin put Leo on the kitchen unit and rubbed his back. They tasted each other and it felt good. It felt right.

They eventually broke the kisses, only to move into the bedroom, where they continued until Leo's mouth was red from all that kissing and he needed a break.

“So… want to stay the night?”, the human asked, making Kevin laugh.

“I would love to stay”, he simply said and hugged his...what? Lover? Boyfriend? He didn't care.

As long as it was _his_ Leo, he was the happiest android on earth.


End file.
